


Adventures W/ Hazel Levesque and Nico di Angelo

by IrlGhostKing



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Short Fics, death siblings are the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrlGhostKing/pseuds/IrlGhostKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>these are a bunch of little stories whoops enjoy !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Fries

"Hazel are you sure you don't want anything" Nico said exasperated  
"Yes I'm sure stay safe don't get killed" she said in retaliation so his question  
The moment he returned he heard her exclaim "Ooo french fries" and stole a few.  
"I just asked you if you wanted anything. back off these are MY fries you should've said you wanted some before I left"


	2. Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a conversation i had

"Hey dad we have a question!" Hazel exclaimed loudly to make sure she was heard. Hades sighed and looked up from what he was doing to watch his two living children smile widely   
"Yes hazel?"   
"Nico and I are gonna buy mcdonalds!"   
"Then why are you asking me go get your food"  
"She meant the company, the entirety of mcdonalds dad, we are buying all of it" Nico said .  
"bye dad we're gonna go do that!" Hazel said whilst leaving the room, her brother in tow.  
"Fuck"


End file.
